


Fucking Arguments

by FrustratedMultiFandomWriter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrustratedMultiFandomWriter/pseuds/FrustratedMultiFandomWriter
Summary: Misha and Jared arguing about whether or not Sam ships Sastiel while having sex. Cause why not?This is based on a panel where Jensen said he has a video of Misha and Jared wrestling while talking calmly about politics. I haven't seen the panel in a while so if that's somewhat wrong, I apologize but it's where I got the idea.
Relationships: Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Fucking Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> This is all in Jared's POV and a quick warning this is the second time I've tried writing smut so I'm still learning how to write it.

Misha laughed shaking his head at me in utter disbelief. I frowned at him, which he seemed to ignore. 

"How could you say that?" He asked still pounding in me, I arched up as his thrusts started to go deeper than before. I was holding onto his back for stability. It wasn't doing much. 

I tapped him letting him know to slow down the pace so I could form my thoughts a bit better. Also to keep my head from hitting the headboard so much. Not that I minded, I just needed to think clearly. "What do you mean? It's obvious that Sam sees Cas as a friend or a brother." 

"Are we talking about the same show, Jay? Because the show I'm talking about, Sam is in love with his best friend I don't see any brotherly love between the two." Before I could say any more on my part, Misha leaned down to capture my lips. I licked his lips and I had access to his mouth, yet he somehow took over the kiss. 

Although, I certainly didn't mind losing my train of thought for this. Not when he was making me gasp with that tongue of his. The things he does with his tongue are truly magnificent. 

When he pulled away I found myself whining, "That was unfair." I gasped and decided to pull Misha down to my chest and flip us over. I wanted his mouth back on mine, but I also needed to get back at him. He was still in me, I held his hips down so he couldn't thrust up. 

"Sam does not ship Sastiel. While I agree he is best friends with Cas, I don't think he sees him as more than that, unless it's in a brotherly way." Misha looked unimpressed with my statement. I did just repeat myself but it's so I can get back on track of my original thinking. 

"First off, you're a monster. Secondly, you're wrong." It was my turn to laugh. "Sam totally ships Sastiel. He came up with the ship name Jared." I started to slowly bounce on his dick, I only stopped his thrusts to punish him for a moment but it was also punishing me. 

I got comfortable, spreading my legs so I could go deeper as I dropped myself down his cock. My knees were a bit sore already from the blow job I gave him early on the floor. However, I pushed through. 

"He was teasing Dean. It was brother banter." I explained, and Misha was trying to get a stronger footing so he could meet my pace. He didn't seem to agree with his noise of disagreement. 

"That doesn't mean it can't be true. Besides, there's a lot more evidence. Also, I think that's absolute bullshit. It would imply that Sam ships Destiel which I have to disagree with wholeheartedly." Misha argued and began to move his hips again once he got his footing. 

"What other evidence do you have?" I asked ignoring his point. I didn't mentally groan at him, but I did at the feeling of my legs wanting to give out. I set my arms onto the bed near his head as a way to hold myself up and continue my movement. 

Misha noticed and gripped onto my hips, lifting me on and off his cock. "How much time do you got?" He asked with a wink. 

"All night." I winked back leaning down before attacking his neck. We were on hiatus, it was fine to leave some marks. Or his entire neck. Some, a lot, what's the difference?

"Their first meeting. Sam basically worshipped Castiel right off the bat." Misha's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily now. I may have forgotten we were arguing. Oops. 

I didn't forget making Misha moan though. I made my way down his chest and teased his nipple with my breath. Placing small kisses around it. "That was because of his faith in angels. Which he was let down by immediately because he was called an abomination pretty quickly." Before he could answer I started to lick and suck, making sure I was pulling out all the stops before doing what he wanted me to do. 

He pulled me back to his nipples and started to pull my hair as a way to tell me to just bite down. I stopped teasing him and latched onto him and pulled back, knowing exactly what it would do to him. He let out a particularly loud guttural scream that I ate up. 

I let up after doing the same thing to his other nipple. 

"Finally." Misha whimpered letting go of my hips and flipped around to the bottom of the bed. Pushing against my chest as a way to tell me to lay back. Which I didn't have a problem with. 

My legs spread apart reflexively, I didn't miss the way Misha was looking at me, mentally drinking up the sight. 

He shook his head to refocus on what we were talking about. 

"You still stare at Cas with the same amount, if not more, admiration you did when you met him. You're the one who asks about Cas and sees how he's doing." Misha pointed out, which is kind of true. The way Misha plays Cas, it's hard not to hold some admiration for him. No pun intended. 

Licking down my chest, and grabbing my cock that has been getting ignored since he opened me up, I was babbling about how good this felt. 

My mind was blank and could only focus on his tongue and the pleasure I felt as he kept hitting my prostate. Not to mention the magic he was working on my cock. If I wasn't a runner, I would've climaxed a long time ago. 

I pulled him up for a kiss, which didn't go to well since I couldn't stop praising and begging him for more. 

He let go of my cock and moved his position giving me time to rebuttal his last point. 

"Mish, that's all Jared. I love your Castiel. Not as much as I love you, but pretty fucking close." 

"Someone else is pretty close based on the sounds you're making," Misha smirked and threw my legs on his shoulders before hammering away at my prostate. Picking my cock back up matching the pace to his rhythm. I barely had enough time to hold onto the headboard as Misha brought me to my climax. 

I was screaming his name like it was a fucking lifeline, God did it feel good. I couldn't keep my eyes open even if I tried. I could picture Misha doing the same thing as me, neither of us caring about our surroundings just the heat that was building up. 

I screamed as I felt it wash over me, arching up with no real control over my body before going limp. Misha followed close by letting out his own shouts, his thrusts starting to wind down with his climax. 

I don't know how he had the strength to stay up and hold my legs as his thrusts came to a complete stop. 

He tried to slide out but I forced my legs to press him back in. Misha shook his head with a breathless laugh. 

"I don't get my dick back?" He asked and I whined. Words and movements were difficult, a whine was easier. I didn't want to feel empty. 

He tapped my legs and I took them off his shoulders, letting them drop back to the bed. He had me turn to my side which I complied with, and he laid down next to me. Draping his arm around my waist. Leaving me to be the small spoon. 

"So, you really think that Sam is against Sastiel?" Misha asked absentmindedly playing with my hair with his free hand. 

"I never said Sam was against Sastiel," I said glad that he couldn't see my face. 

"So, if he's not against it and doesn't ship it, what's his opinion?" I took Misha's hand and started to rub my thumb against it. 

"I think he has a crush on Castiel, but he would never ship them because he doesn't think he's worthy enough to be with you," I said and Misha stopped playing with my hair and flipped me around. 

He looked me in my eyes, "Is that Jared or Sam talking?" 

I tore my eyes away from his. He knew the answer, I couldn't say it. 

He cupped my face and brought me into a kiss. Which I relaxed into, his free hand went into my hair, and I brought my own into his. 

I never understood what it meant to pour your love into a kiss but that's the only way I could describe the passion behind it. 

When he pulled back I felt my eyes still fluttering a bit. And I was breathless, we've had passionate kisses but never as passionate as that one. 

"It's a good thing I know you pretty well, and I also know Sam. And I can confidently say both of you deserve happiness, and if that's with either Cas or me, we're both more than willing to help with that in any way you let us." Misha promised, he was making it quite difficult to regain my breath back. 

No words were coming to mind, nothing could describe what I was experiencing, so I let my actions talk for me. I pulled him into one of my own kisses. Hoping I could pour in as much emotion as he did. Not letting up until my lungs were burning with a need for air. 

"Good to know we're on the same page." Misha rasped, resting into my chest. I nodded not being able to use my voice just quite yet. Whether it was lack of breath or confidence I couldn't tell nor would I admit not even to myself. It was much easier focusing on the angel in my arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't revise as much as I probably should've so please let me know if I made any mistakes. Or any other feedback is appreciated as well.


End file.
